The Misunderstood
by ARMV7
Summary: <html><head></head>She wasn't bad, as long as you know how to knock. Ruby knew that, but no one else did. Written version of Kinzaibatsu91's Misunderstood AU!</html>
1. Chapter 1 Avalanche

**A/N: Just couldn't resist after I read the **_**'Misunderstanding Comic' **_**by: **_**Kinzaibatsu91 **_**your art is **_**SO GOOD. **_**It's so funny and cute, plus it's Falling Petals making it truly unique and awesome. Though I'm pretty sure most of you have seen it, here's the link anyway [You know what to do.]: **

** kinzaibatsu91 . tumblr tagged /misundertanding-comic**

**This'll be three chapters, each one focusing on the respective parts of the trilogy, not too long either. **

**Enjoy! And Thanks Kin, I hope I did your work justice!~**

Chapter 1. Avalanche.

Weiss Schnee was known for many things; her elegant combat prowess, her studious and calculating attitude, and being the heiress to one of the richest companies on Remnant, just to name a few. It should also be known that bad grades _did _not and _would _not ever, ever! rank on that list.

Before Beacon that is.

The rich heiress was only two semesters in, and over that time, many things had changed for her, most of which were good. But there was one thing that had been plaguing her since the very minute she stepped foot on campus, this _thing _was a quirky, energetic redhead who seemed to be hell-bent on turning her normally composed and 'proper' life, into one big scattered mess.

Ruby.

Since their first mission together many months before; Weiss was able to shift her normal 'Lone Wolf' lifestyle into one that was capable of working in a team. But this journey didn't come without a few bumps in the road that is. Weiss had to push her mental and physical limits to humor their nutcase of a leader, whether it be getting to class on time, making sure she does her homework, and even cutting down her sugar intake; Weiss would do everything in her power to keep Ruby in line so that _their _grades didn't falter.

Lately things had been going unusually smooth, Ruby didn't need to be reminded on what time it was, and Weiss all but ceased her homework checks; it'd seem that Weiss had _finally _gotten through Ruby's thick skull and transformed her into someone she could work with. Ruby was still rough around the edges mind you, but that would be Weiss' next project.

There was a hindrance however; a new unwelcome hindrance that threatened to rip apart all of the hard work Weiss had done, reverting Ruby back to the way she was, so many months ago.

That... _woman._

Weiss didn't know who _she_ is or even her name for that matter. The Fencer only recognized her as that dark-haired woman with eyes of a Saffron Color, and _constantly _wearing a sly grin; like she was always up to something.

And Weiss believed she was.

Ruby's attraction to this woman, started randomly. One day Weiss took note of how Ruby quite literally clung to this woman, and after a few short weeks, she'd see them everywhere; almost never apart. After awhile however, Weiss noticed them a lot less. They didn't hang out in public anymore, seemingly dispersing from everyone's eyesight and going to who knows where.

Through it all Weiss was barely able to keep Ruby in check, and over the last few days, Ruby just stopped showing up to their study sessions and combat practices, peeving Weiss to no end. So, one day she decided to track them down and give those two a piece of her mind, and after a lot of questioning and some threats; Weiss was told to keep an eye out for the dorm room door labeled: 'EVIL'.

So that's where we are now. Weiss stomping through the halls looking for her partner. She told herself she'd hold back on her little investigation, but Ruby missing practice today was the last straw. The heiress made her way through every hallway in the eastern dormitory, scrutinizing every door, eyes peeled for 'EVIL'.

"That dunce!" Weiss mindfully huffed, clenching her fists and stomping down the hall. "I've told her we're going to have a practice later."

She continued her search, the Frustration in her rising with every step.

How dare she skip out on practice, this was _her _grade!

Nearing the end of the corridor Weiss gritted her teeth and bit her thumb. "Ever since that woman appeared, she's been hanging out with her almost every day! That hag!" Weiss thought with vehemence. Remembering the one time when she could've sworn she heard Ruby call the mystery woman 'senpai'.

This_... woman, _comes along and thinks she can just corrupt Ruby like that?

The audacity!

_**######**_

_Meanwhile..._

"When will they be ready?" Ruby inquired, impatiently sitting on the floor whilst eyeing Cinder's backside.

Cinder turned, her ebony hair trailing down her shoulder as she did so. "Ruby, Ruby..." She tutted, making her way over to Ruby, she knelt down, and in one smooth gesture; cupped the girls chin and spoke softly. "What did I tell you?"

"F-Five more minutes?" Ruby choked out.

"Good, pup."

"Hey! I'm not a puppy!" A flustered Ruby shrilled.

_**######**_

Weiss finally reached her destination, this place could've been interpreted as a run-of-the-mill dorm room; if it wasn't for the word 'evil' plastered on the door in all capital letters.

_"What kind of name is that? Hmm... it does suit them somewhat."  
><em> 

Muffled footsteps could be heard from her side of the door, signaling that there was indeed someone inside; Weiss hoping that it was a certain _two _someones. The heiress paced in front of the door for a bit, contemplating her next move. Deciding that the calm approach was best, Weiss stepped close, clenching her right hand into a fist; the heiress brought it close and-

_'Aaah~so good!'_

_'You're gonna burn yourself Ruby~'_

Stopped dead in her tracks. Ice-blue eyes went wide with what she had just heard.

It was Ruby, and... _her._

The heiress planted her body in formation with the door, remaining straight and perfectly quiet; she continued her totally necessary eavesdropping. Which would in no way come back to haunt her.

_'But I can't help it when you're so delicious! It melts in my mouth!'_

Weiss' face flushed red, her ear almost glued to the door. What the hell is going on in there!

_'There's more where that came from. Slow down or you'll choke.'_

Her mouth went agape, the heat slowly intensifying in her cheeks. They couldn't be...

_'OH YES!'_

That was the last straw, Weiss prepared herself to-

_'GET INSIDE ME!'_

A ghastly half screech, half roar boomed down the hallway. Fuming with anger and some unidentifiable emotion; Weiss brought her combat boot back, and with immeasurable power and force, punted the door. "RUBY ROSE!" She bellowed as the door flew right off of it's brass hinges, making an audible 'BANG' and sending it comically flying somewhere into the room.

Still seeing red, Weiss righted herself, and instantly entered chew-out mode.

"You're in a lot of trouble now you young lady!" She screeched. "I'm gonna tell Yang about your little trysts business! Now you-"

"... get out of the room or I'll drag you out myself you... dunce."

As her body calmed down just a hair, her eyes widened at the sight or the room. It's current state being the polar opposite of what she'd assumed.

There, standing in the center of the room was a fear stricken Ruby, a chocolate chip cookie in each of her hands, inches away from devouring them. Weiss glanced a little to the right, reeling a little at what graced her vision. Standing next to Ruby was that _woman, _clad in a white button down top and a crimson colored apron. Oven mitten hands grasping onto a tray loaded with steaming fresh cookies. The look she was currently giving Weiss was most unsettling.

Ruby was the first to speak, or attempted so. "H...hey Weiss! Do you want some of these cookies?" She stammered.

"Wha...what?" Weiss jabbered, mouth opening and closing like a gasping for air.

The heiress didn't even hear a thing, her mind still locked in confusion as to what she was currently seeing, and somehow,for some weird reason, it kinda made sense. Why was she so surprised? She should've known Ruby acted like that when in the presence of cookies...

The room went quiet for a few seconds until a low growl emanated from Cinder. The sound caught Weiss' attention, as she noted Cinder's face twist into a deep snarl. Slowly, she started to back away...

"You come crashing in uninvited you little AVALANCHE!" Cinder thundered. Her voice reverberating off the four walls of the room.

Weiss shrieked in fear and tore off, out through the remains of the doorway and down the hall as fast as she could, both Cinder and Ruby watching the whole time.

"Hehe, sorry... they're always concerned about me..."

Cinder was content on doing nothing, she just walked off leaving a dumbstruck Ruby in her wake.

**A/N Well there ya have it, Part 1 of 3. Pretty sure I messed it up with my bad writing, but I'll let you guys judge. I had a lot of fun doing this and parts 2 and 3 will come tomorrow and Thursday. Oh and follow me over on Tumblr at arm-v7 [Dust and Petals], I'll be posting this over there as well. Thanks!**

_**-ARMV7**_


	2. Chapter 2 Volcano

**A/N Well here's part 2! This was too fun to write, and I couldn't resist doing part 2 as soon as I was done part 1. So here it is! And once again; thanks Kin! Enjoy all!**

Chapter 2. Volcano.

_"-And I expect to see that essay on my desk by tomorrow, is that understood Miss Xiao Long?" _

The words of Doctor Oobleck rung in Yang's mind. About an essay due a couple of days before; something the blonde had laxed out on. It should be known that while Yang got into one of the _most _prestigious schools around, didn't entitle her to be an overly - academic student. Sure she achieved ultra-high grades, but that was thanks to last minute studying and cramming; the herald of procrastination.

Yang had an essay to do right now, something she should _probably _start. However there was something much more enticing than paper and pen, something the blonde could really get into;

Sleep.

After arduous combat practices with Professor Goodwitch, all Yang wanted to do was go back to her dorm, kick off her shoes, and sleep till next Friday.

But today had different plans...

Stumbling down the hallway which contained her dorm room, Yang began to wonder if anyone would be there. She hadn't seen Weiss since this morning, she remembered her saying something about tracking down "Ruby from the hag", whoever that was. Blake seemed to disappear every morning after breakfast; to the library most likely. And Ruby... Yang had barely seen her little sister all week. Ever since that girl showed up, seemingly from nowhere, Ruby had been spending an unusually high amount of time with her; it brought a smile to Yang's face to see that her sister found a new friend, but the amount of time they spent together was a little odd...

Thinking nothing of it Yang, finally reached the dorm room door and began digging around in her brown jacket pockets for her scroll -that is, until she noticed the shining green LED on the door locking mechanism.

She raised an eyebrow. _"Unlocked? Who could possibly be here?" _Not even thinking about knocking, Yang gripped the doorknob and shoved the thin wood forward, grinning madly as she did so. The brawler stepped into the otherwise quiet room, she looked to her and Blake's shared bunks; nothing. Lilac eyes surveyed the room and landed on a peculiar sight on the latter bunks in the room.

Weiss?

The heiress lay faced down, face buried in a pillow. "Weiss?" The blonde gently spoke. All she received in return was a half whimper, half moan; the heiress shuffled a bit before turning her head.

"You're not gonna go get Ruby today? Weiss?" Yang prodded on.

Weiss clenched her pillow in a death grip and slammed her face back into it. "I can't... I can't go back..." She grouched.

Yang giggled in response, she knew all to well what Weiss had _tried _to do. She quelled her laughing and allowed for Weiss to continue.

"But still, it's rare to see her like that. I wonder what happened the other day..." Weiss continued to sob.

Yang resumed her giggling and walked off, not knowing where she'd go. Weiss' words had piqued her interest however. The Ice-Queen was right, it is rare to see Ruby acting like that; which led Yang to wonder why Ruby was hanging out with that girl and no one else. Ruby can't just make one new friend and then call it quits; she has a team to lead!

Mind made up, Yang decided to go on her own venture to this so-called room and see what's what.

"I'm glad she's got a new friend but she's been hanging around with her too much." Yang thought to herself. "She's not gonna be a good leader like that." She spoke with confidence.

_Meanwhile..._

"How's, that?" Cinder asked while adjusting the Beowolf hat on Ruby's head.

"It's really warm! A-And fuzzy!" Ruby cheered.

"Aren't you adorable... here I'll do your cape now." Ruby handed Cinder her torn cape, the elder girl raised an eyebrow. "How'd you rip this anyway?"

"He-he..." She nervously snorted. "I-It got stuck in an elevator door..." Ruby stammered out.

Cinder smiled and took a seat behind her machine. "I'll fix it, no worries."

_**######**_

The blonde continued her stroll, she had passed by the "door" the previous day whilst some workers were bolting on new hinges and fixing damages that resembled an explosion.

Rounding the corner, Yang eyes scanned over a door with a peculiar sign on it. Walking over, she could tell this was the one; evident by the fresh lacquer smell that emanated from the oak wood. "Ah! there's the room!"

Yang leaned forward, allowing her eyes to get a better glimpse at what the sign had to say; it was a funny looking picture of Weiss with a circular cross of it. The words "Little Avalanche" and " BANNED" lined to top and bottom of the page.

"Oh!" Yang gawked in bewilderment. "Is this why she can't come here? What happened here? ...Pfft Little Avalanche! That's good!" She made a mental note to write that down.

"Oh yeah! Can't forget why I'm here!" Realization dawned on her, she came had a job to do; for the sake of team RWBY!

Bringing her bracelet and glove-clad hand up, Yang prepared to knock. "Excuse m-"

_"Ooooh~" _A high pitched squee sounded from the other side of the door. Stopping Yang's hand mid knock.

The blonde became confused again. Was this the wrong room? Didn't sound like Ruby wa-

_"Cinder you're so skilled with your fingers! I could never be as good as you!"_

Scratch that. Ruby is _definitely _in there.

_"Thank you~ Do you want me to teach you? It wouldn't hurt for you to take care of yourself now and again."_

Yang's thoughts did a complete 180. Was this why Weiss ran away? With force, the blonde slammed her whole body flush to the door, and planted her left ear to key in on what the heck was going on in there.

_"You will?!" _She heard Ruby beam.

_"Of course~"_

Yang went stiff, sweat beaded her face as the impotent rage slowly built-up inside her.

_"Come here..."_

_"I'll show you how it's done... Gently."_

Yang's temper redlined, confused lilac eyes shifted to anger-fueled crimson ones, the blonde mane behind her slowly igniting. Yang built up her energy for a few seconds.

_**KRASH!**_

"HUAAARGH!"

Yang blew through the door in a explosive inferno, effectively reducing the brand-new door and it's frame; into splinters and ash. Still seeing red, Yang outstretched her hand, pointing at what looked like two occupants of the room.

"Get away from RUBY!" She thundered. Blazed hair swaying as she moved. "I'm gonna kick your... kick your... When her eyes finally focused on the two occupants of the room, the inferno that surrounded her extinguished, and the same confusion from before; made it's way back into her head.

Ruby and Cinder _are _here, but instead of the lewd acts she was expecting, Yang found the exact and unexpected opposite; Ruby was standing in the center of room, an odd looking winter had placed on her head. In her hands was a portion of her prized red cape, which led Yang to glance to where Cinder was; sitting behind a table hands deep in a sewing machine, repairing the other part of Ruby's Cape, looking peeved as ever.

"..." Yang's mouth hung open, but no words came out, she looked down and realized her hand was still pointing at Ruby, so she mumbled the first thing that crossed her dumbstruck mind;

"Nice hat..."

"Thanks..." Ruby spoke in a near whisper.

With exaggerated gestures, Cinder let go of the damaged cape and bound up from her chair, knocking it over in the process. The awkward silence of the room was slowly filled with her heavy breathing. Finally, a dam broke.

"First an Avalanche and now a Walking VOLCANO!" She bellowed directly at Yang.

Now Yang wasn't scared of anything, but the look on Cinder's face was more terrifying than a thousand Ursi. Recoiling at Cinder's outburst, Yang decides it was better to flight than fight right about now.

Cinder glared at the retreating blonde, before looking back to Ruby; her expression unchanging.

"If this happens one more time, you're getting a bill from me!" She shouted.

"Does this mean you're still going to fix my cape?" Ruby dared to ask.

Cinder sighed, "Give it here..."

**A/N Bam! Part 2. Holy hell this is fun to write. Don't know how I'm going to do it, but I'll try to include the "Furry Landslide" in this too. I'll be back tomorrow with part 3! Thanks!**

_**-ARMV7**_


	3. Chapter 3 Tornado

_**A/N **_**Sorry for that short break there; had a pretty insane weekend. Want to thank Kinzaibatsu91 one last time for allowing me to do this, and once more; your art rocks! Can't wait to see what you come up with next! [Though I'm loving the Glynder stuff] Enjoy~ **

Chapter 3. Tornado.

Blake Belladonna, in layman's terms, felt odd. Something had been amiss all week, or rather, the past few weeks. It all started with Ruby disappearances. Her red-clad teammate had begun to share most of her free - time with some tall mischievous woman who seemingly popped into existence from who knows where.

Blake didn't know the exact details of what happened, all she knew is that it was something about Ruby, a room full of danger, door bills, and Cinder. Blake tied the name of Cinder to the mystery woman herself -who else could it be, right?

It'd seemed as though the 'room' in question was the current cause of her teammates ails. First Weiss started acting strange; she was super quiet and even a little sad? Blake wasn't sure. Then Yang started acting the same way, instead of her boisterous and happy-go-lucky attitude; Yang was acting similar to Weiss -quiet and instead of sad, she looked as though she just seen the dead rise from the soil. The blonde had been edgy and paranoid ever since her own adventure to 'the room'.

At first Blake paid no mind, enjoying the odd silence that blanketed their room whenever it was just the three of them. After the short span of one week however, Blake was fed up with the exorbitant silence in their dorm. She hated to admit it, but the constant bickering of Ruby and Weiss, and the awkward advances of her blonde haired partner were things Blake had grown accustomed to, and it just felt wrong for her teammates to act in such a manor that mirrored her own personality.

Team RWBY had room for one introvert. Not Three.

So after a little stint of brainstorming, Blake sought out to find Yang; as she was the person who had the most recent encounter with the 'room'. The raven-haired girl of team RWBY checked all likely places her blonde partner would likely be; the training arena, their dorm room, and even the library (Though she knew that last one would yield no positive results...)

After what seemed like hours, Blake decided to call it quits as she hadn't planned on doing this investigation today; there was a rather tempting book calling her name from the library.

That fates had a different plan for Blake Belladonna today...

Sighing in content, Blake decided to leave her dorm room and begin her trek to the library; she wanted nothing more than to grab as many books as possible and spend this Saturday afternoon in solitude.

Walking with a sense of purpose, Blake rounded a corner into one of Beacon's many large corridors, only to spot a familiar yellow speck slowly walking in the other direction.

She hurried her pace and caught up to the alluding Yang, and just within a few feet Blake called out; "Yang where have you been? Ever since the room thing you've be-"

"Blake..." Yang cut Blake off; her tone was empty and distraught. "That room..."

Blake ceased her movements and eyed Yang with inquiry and question, allowing for the blonde to finish whatever it was she had to say.

"Don't ever go there." She continued. "It's cursed." Her tone dropped to a barely audible whisper. Before Blake could even speak, Yang had begun to walk away, head bowed and hands deep in her pockets; the hallmarks of disdain.

As Blake watched the mass of blonde slowly disappear in the distance, her mind began to wonder what exactly caused the problems plaguing her teammates.

"What happened in that room anyway?" Blake spoke, slowly inching her way down a path leading back to the team RWBY dorm room.

It wasn't long until she found her way back to the little dorm she called home, only this time she found both a sad Weiss and a blank Yang sitting on their beds looking off into space, neither of them even noticing Blake's entrance into the room. Shrugging, Blake sat on her own bed and reached for a nearby book, she really didn't want to play detective right now, but the looks on her teammate's faces was making her skin crawl.

_'They both look like the end of the world is near...'_

That was it, Blake couldn't take it anymore, bounding up from her spot, the Faunus made her way to the door and slipped out, both the heiress and the brawler didn't even move an inch as the door closed in their Faunus teammates wake.

As the door clicked shut, Blake instantly made her way down the hall. She had no idea where the, as Yang called it; "Cursed room" was located; the only lead she had was that Cinder was here for the Vytal festival, so that means the room was likely in the eastern sector.

So the Faunus struck out on her own. Her mission: figure out what the _heck _is going on, seriously!

'And Ruby..." She mulled. 'Why didn't she say anything about it? This is all so weird...'

After several minutes of aimless walking; Blake was close to giving up her search and figured that retreating to the library was a good idea until this all blew over.

Rounding a corner that looked exactly like the rest, Blake was pretty sure she was lost at this point; everything looked the same! She made several u-turns, circles and stops to try and gain her bearings. Almost as if th-

_"Top or bottom? I'll let you choose."_

A voice...

Blake's bow twitched in curiosity, she never heard that voice before probably not th-

_"I got bottom last time so I'll take top!"_

She stopped dead in her aimless tracks, her body instantly going rigid at that oh-so familiar voice coming from the other side of the wall. An easily excitable, hyperactive voice; belonging to none other than Ruby Rose herself.

For a second, Blake felt relived at the fact her endless wandering wasn't wasted; finding exactly what she was looking for. After her short stint of relief, Blake's emotions switched to worry and intense intrigue.

"T-That voice! Ruby!"

Putting two and two together she guessed the other person in the room was Cinder herself; doing Grimm-knows-what to Ruby. Amber orbs went wide as Blake inched closer to the wall; listening intently...

_"It's fun being top!"_

She placed her head as close as possible to the wall

Not once did it cross her mind that perhaps she should give the girls some due privacy. From what she had seen/heard from Weiss and Yang; gave Blake the intuition that Cinder was always up to no good.

_"Such and adorable little puppy you are being happy over it~"_

_"I'm not a puppy!"_

"What?!" Blake whisper - shrieked, body now seemingly apart of the wall. Her mind slowly putting together the words that left their mouths -suggesting lewd acts that mirrored some of those books she recently read.

_"Aww your face is all red~ I'm just teasing you Ruby!"_

_"Let's just start the 'game'! I'm on top!_"

Sweat beaded Blake's forehead, her ears twitching madly at the words that graced them.

_"Now little Rose... positions doesn't matter, we shall see who DOMINATES who..."_

Okay! That's it. Who does this woman think she is? Blake removed herself from the wall, she drew her arms in front of her face, and began to charge her aura. Not even thinking to use the door; Blake lurched forward, directly towards the wall, bracing herself for impact.

_**KRAASHHH!**_

The Faunus smashed through the wall, obliterating the frail Sheetrock laden wood; small chunks flying in every which direction.

She landed not far from the massive, gaping hole in the wall, leaning over in a combat pose; small chunks of drywall littered by her feet.

"Stop this 'game' right now!" She demanded. "I'm gonna... oh!" Her eyes focused on the scene before her; expecting to see acts she'd rather not describe. Instead, those amber eyes focused on a much more... puzzling room.

There, right next to the hole she made, was Ruby and that Cinder woman, although she looked young enough to be a senior student.

Both girls sitting on the floor, game controllers in hand, playing what seemed to be Mario Kart 3. She assumed that Ruby was indeed on top, in spit screen that is.

"Errr..." Blake stammered, the awkwardness of the situation slowly sinking in. She noted the looks on their faces; Ruby showing a worried expression, whilst Cinder had annoyance plastered across her features.

Blake felt the heat of embarrassment rise in her cheeks, all three girls not saying a word, making the room as awkward as it could get.

"..."

Being somewhat smart in her next move, Blake decided the best thing to do was to leave rather than to end up like Weiss and Yang and get caught in Cinder's warpath. She turned away and jumped back through the comically large hole, not even saying a word.

As Blake disappeared, Ruby watched as Cinder almost shattered the controller in her current death-grip. Instead, her ebony-haired friend dropped the plastic and shot up, angrily staring at the hole Blake had so diligently created.

"WHAT WAS THAT?! AN INSTANT TORNADO?! I'm being attack by living natural DISASTERS!" Cinder squalled. Her voice booming down the hallways, thanks to Blake's hole that is...

Ruby recoiled at Cinder's outburst, the third one in two weeks. She grabbed Cinder's downed controller and poked her side with it, ushering the girl to sit back down.

Cinder took Ruby's gesture and sat back down, her eyes flickered in anger as she realized she was in eighth place.

Cinder elicited a long sigh and continued to tap away at the controller. "I'll give you the bill so you can give it to her later. For now, let's just play." Cinder exhaustively spoke.

"I'm sorry for all of that." Ruby attempted to console her irate friend. "They're just a bit too concerned about me."

Cinder sighed again, what the heck did Ruby's friends think they were doing? Baking cookies, sewing capes, and playing classic video games doesn't condone such violence, does it?

Weird...

**A/N Finish! Well... not really. The Zwei chapter will be up sometime on Friday. Might as well do the whole thing right? See ya then! And thank you all!**

_**-ARMV7**_


	4. Chapter 4 Landslide!

_**A/N **_**Well this took longer than expected. Sry for the delay folks, RL is being a real pain right now. But I've recently found myself with a lot more free time than usual so, I've turned to extra writing. Thanks to everyone who read this, and to Kin for being a generally awesome individual! It's been fun people, Enjoy! **

Chapter 4. Landslide.

Days had past and itseemed like things weren't turning back to normal any time soon. Ruby still visited Cinder on a regular basis, Weiss remained angry at Ruby for some unlisted reason, Yang had nightmares of Cinder assaulting her, and Blake... looked to be the only one who actually maintained some form of composure.

The room was bathed in total silence, save for the occasional page flip sound emanating from Blake's bunk. Each member of the team all caught up in their own world's, all but-

"Hey I wanna know something." The fearless, cape-toting leader of team RWBY questioned out of seemingly nowhere. Ruby swooped down from her bunk and stood triumphantly in the center of the room.

Yang broke from her daydream, the blonde rolled over on her bunk and eyed Ruby with inquiry. "What's that?"

"What did you guys think I was doing in that room anyway?"

Yang blanched. "Uhm, well we... uh, Well I could say it, but I feel Weiss would explain it better."

Weiss, who was going over notes at their study table, froze in a mixture of fear and anger. The heiress' mind flashed back to last week, remembering exactly how it all happened; how she thought Ruby and Cinder were... "It happened to Blake most recently so why don't you ask her, and leave _me _alone." Weiss' words were laced with a venomous undertone.

Ruby shifted her innocent gaze to Blake, who was staring at the bottom of Yang's bunk like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "I don't want to talk about it." She spoke quickly.

"C'mon guys, it's probably something funny, right?" Ruby prodded on.

_"...oh its funny alright..." _Weiss muttered.

"What?"

Weiss' eyes widened at Ruby's sensitive hearing. "N-Nothing, I think Yang said something."

Ruby started to feel dizzy as her eyes kept jumping to each side of the room like ping-pong. "Yang?"

"Fine because _no one _else can say it-" She bound down from her bed and stood in front of Ruby. "We thought you..." Yang's expression dropped as her face flushed. "You..." The scythe-wielder grew more and more impatient and started to tap her foot.

Deciding that discretion was the better part of Valor, Yang cupped Ruby's left ear with her palm, and whispered it into her ear. As Yang punctuated the reason, Ruby's expression shifted from innocent, to disgusted, and then to pure fear.

Upon finishing her sentence, the brawler pulled away and gave Ruby a sheepish grin. The scarlet clad girl glared at each one of her so-called teammates, each one trying desperately to avoid the 'evil eye' of their leader.

"And you guys call me weird!?" Ruby shouted, she slowly backed towards the door, and within a second; was gone in a fury of rose petals.

Yang turned back to the group, both Weiss and Blake had ceased their activities. The heiress shuffled in her seat and spoke first; "What did you tell her you oaf!"

"Well I- wait a minute; where's Zwei?"

Blake shrugged, "Weiss is walking him."

"No! I thought Yang was supposed to walk him today."

"Nah, I did yesterday remember? You were in combat practices, and Blake was hiding in the closet." Yang grinned at Blake.

"Well isn't this just great, now we have two animals on the loose, perfect!" Weiss shrilled

"Good one Weiss!"

Blake waved her hands around. "Back on topic! What did you tell her, Yang?"

"Well..."

_**######**_

"So they what?"

Ruby stifled a laugh, "They thought we were talking about... boys." She broke down into a giggling fit again. "Can you believe that?"

Cinder raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Red I'm pretty sure-"

The girl couldn't make the connection...

"HahahaHahaha! Oh my gosh, Hahaha" Ruby laughed louder, her voice cackles bouncing across the room. Cinder knew exactly what was going on here; wasn't it obvious? The ebony-haired woman had to admit; her tone and word choice weren't _always _the best. But she couldn't help it! Especially around someone like Ruby. Her saffron eyes watched Ruby almost choke on her own laughter and she decided to just play along.

For now.

"Seriously?" Cinder started to laugh along, albeit with strife.

"Y-Yeah, haha... I mean C'mon! Pffft, aha!" Ruby she'd her tears of laughter. Cinder just kept laughing too, although it was the most see through laugh anyone's ever heard. Luckily for her, Ruby was to caught up to notice.

_Meanwhile..._

Nails on hardwood could be heard throughout the dorm halls as Zwei dashed throughout them. The door had been left wide open earlier this morning, so, Why Not?

He continued to run, enjoying his for-legged freedom for however long it may last -That is until something caught his nose...

A familiar scent, only noticeable due to his superior senses, wafted through the air. It was that of his owner, but another scent was mixed with it, an unknown and potentially dangerous scent. With a loud bark, Zwei the corgi, ran down the opposite hallway; hellbent on finding this new threat.

_**######**_

At this point, both girls were laughing wildly. Cinder's fake laughs eventually morphed into sincere ones as she remembered the looks on the faces of Weiss, Yang, and Blake upon crashing into her room and finding the exact opposite of what they'd been expecting.

The pair roared for a good fifteen minutes, occasionally stopping for a few seconds to wipe their tears away and catch their breath.

_**'WOOF!'**_

"Ahahahahahahah... *cough* did you hear that?" Ruby asked, trying gravely to catch her breath.

Cinder said nothing, her body perked up to the unknown sound, Ruby doing much the same shortly after. It kinda sounded like a... Dog.

Was that a Do-

_**'KRAASHHH!'**_

Cinder and Ruby jumped at the sudden crash. It was Zwei. The corgi had smashed right through the center of the door; sending small wooden chunks and splinters all over the place.

It was like Dejavu.

Cinder outstretched her arms, all of the color draining from her face.

"NOW A FURRY LANDSLIDE!" She bellowed, still not wanting to believe that her door got smashed... again.

Zwei ran right past Cinder, jumping up into her arms and proceeding to lick her face.

Cinder eyed the girl and her dog in mock amazement...

When will it all end?

_**A/N **_**And they're ya have it! The super hilarious and fun Misunderstood AU. It's been really cool to write this. Kin your drawings are the best. For those of you who haven't seen her work yet; go now! You're missing out! Have fun people.**

_**-ARMV7**_


End file.
